


if you won't spill your heart, i'll chase you for the words you owe

by hungryforramen



Category: Vampire Geomsa | Vampire Prosecutor
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Spoilers, prompt, season 2 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/pseuds/hungryforramen
Summary: “At this hour, I wanted to be with you, that’s all.”Thanks tothis promptfound on Tumblr, I'm able to write again.





	if you won't spill your heart, i'll chase you for the words you owe

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched Vampire Prosecutor since it came out in 2011 and have not stopped waiting for season 3 since the season 2 after-credits. Finally came around to write a fic on one of my favourite K-dramas of all time... only six years too late.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Season 2 Episode 8, but in a different timeline. I retained most of the deets from Episode 8. Title is based on Bombay Bicycle Club's Home by Now.
> 
> If you somehow found this fic and will be reading it, you should know that I'm shite at writing and I have no idea why I'm still doing it, but I hope you'll like it.

Taeyeon cursed under his breath. He shouldn’t have asked Dongman to organise this MT*. _At least we shouldn’t organise it during the_ final _week of the month_ , Taeyeon reasoned under immense stress.

Jungin, Dongman and Seonbum were sleeping soundly in the living room of the villa they rented for the weekend – passed out after many cans of Cass beers, soju bottles and _anju_ – and unlike them, Taeyeon retreated into his room, entertaining papers after papers; piles after piles of case files. They went through Hell during the trial of the gang massacre; they barely slept a blink just to land three thugs in the prison. This must be the first good night’s sleep they had in a very long time. It was a long weekend anyway, they might as well rest up.

Unlike always, he was unaware of the soft knock on his door. Taeyeon turned, seeing a familiar silhouette leaning against the door. Jungin, looking sleepy and dazed, scowled at Taeyeon. He knew she was not scowling at him; just the soft grumble her stomach produced annoyed her.

“I—how can I help you?” Taeyeon asked, though he knew what irritated her.

She sighed before she replied, brushing her hair out of her face. “Sorry. What time is it now?” Taeyeon had never heard the deep, groggy voice. Something about it reminded him of his past, but he couldn’t think why. When Taeyeon didn’t answer, she continued. “My phone… it’s out of battery.”

He blinked a few times before slowly reaching for his mobile phone. “It’s… fifteen past four in the morning.”

Jungin cleared her throat and nodded. Taeyeon was unsure why she was still leaning against the frame of the door, but he could sense the burning hesitation in the air. There was something else lingering in her mind.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Throughout the MT, Taeyeon sensed that his own demeanour towards his colleagues was different. Jungin and Dongman sensed it, but Seonbum was the one who pulled him aside that evening, patting Taeyeon in the back and said, “Congratulations, you’ve loosened up!” It wasn’t his intention. Taeyeon didn’t want Jungin and Dongman to get the wrong idea or put too much hope in his attitude towards them, in case he has to be harsh on them later on. Taeyeon was their superior, after all.

“I just… want to eat cereals,” she confessed.

Taeyeon could see her gulping nervously. “Right…”

“And I want you to join me. To eat cereals.” Jungin’s voice and words trailed off, and the awkwardness between them was hanging in the still air. She pulled the hem of her sleeves and dug her fingernails through them. “If you want.”

He didn’t want to discourage Jungin, but he recalled that Dongman drank the last drop of milk. “We don’t have milk.”

For some reason, Jungin’s faced lighted up. “I eat dry cereal. That’s not a problem,” she replied.

There was a tinge of excitement in her voice, but Taeyeon couldn’t comprehend why such a bad news sounded like the opposite. She stood there for a while; contemplating if she should repeat herself. Taeyeon, on the other hand, didn’t know how or what to respond with. He never had a conversation similar to this with anyone else, but Yeonji, and that was long before she went missing.

“I’m going outside, at the swing. Join me if you want.” With that, she nodded her head shyly, barely bowing, and left Taeyeon alone in his room with his paperwork.

He heard the plastic bag rustled softly and carefully just outside his room as Jungin reached the cereal box. Jungin’s footsteps receded, and the villa’s entrance door creaked open followed by the shuffle of slippers against the cold concrete. Taeyeon could feel and hear the soft breeze too; she had left the door ajar.

Taeyeon was conflicted. He had spent more than six straight hours reading the papers and annotating them. He could definitely spare a few minutes just to sit with Jungin. They were spending the weekend at the pension for a break after all. On the other hand, Chief Prosecutor Joo would taunt him and his team the whole year. That was the last thing Taeyeon wanted for his team.

He realised he barely spoke one-on-one with Jungin. It had been about two or three years since they last spoke to each other outside of the Prosecutors’ Offices or at crime scenes settings. If they had spoken to each other in private, it had always been _him_ talking about their work, briefing her on her tasks. He had been harsher to her and Dongman too. Maybe, for once, they could just sit and talk about how drunk Dongman was when he almost stripped naked in front of everyone.

 _It’s not a bad idea_ , he thought.

Taeyeon left his phone on his desk, closing the door behind him almost inaudibly. When he stepped out, he saw Jungin on the swing, munching cereals alone, accompanied by crickets chirping through the night. The pale fluorescent light illuminated her, but only did its job within a two-metre radius. To Jungin, everything beyond the two metres was complete darkness.

But Taeyeon could see more than that. Even without the help of the fluorescent light, he could see her slightly tanned skin glistened; beautiful. Her messy hair had a natural shine to it. When their eyes met, Jungin’s irises were dark brown, almost black. The night was as bright as day to him, and the lush green forest not far from where they were looked serene. The sound of the stream a few hundred meters away from the pension almost reminded him of everything that was the opposite of calamity. This place was peaceful and safe.

He approached Jungin with a ‘hey’, and when she looked up, she smiled thinly. The soft lines in her eyes formed. She quickly made some space for Taeyeon to sit next to her on the swing.

The night was cold, but oddly enough, Jungin sported a thinly-knitted sweater; one that was strictly for fashion, and nothing else. It was not enough to be outside in such coldness, but Jungin looked particularly unbothered.

Her hand fished into the cereal box and pulled out a handful of it. She then tilted the box towards Taeyeon, but he shook his head.

“Not a dry cereal person?” Jungin asked. She sounded calmer that night than whenever she had to say something in the office, but Taeyeon couldn’t blame her. He had been strict to both Jungin and Dongman since their very first day.

“I don’t eat cereal,” Taeyeon replied.

She briefly furrowed her forehead in disbelief. It was her first time hearing someone said no to cereals, apart from her father who barely had any interest in her. Jungin pursed her lips and shrugged. “Your loss then,” she said, before letting her fist of cereals fall into her mouth.

Taeyeon noticed that for the past few years, Jungin had complete disregard of his existence, and only acknowledged him for work purposes. At the back of his mind, he knew he had said terrible things about her in the first place, but he was her superior in the Prosecutors’ Offices, and he had to say what had to be said.

He doesn’t know what would be her impression of him after this. Would Jungin see him in a different light, or would she hate him even more, though rightfully so?

“Do you mind if I rock it slightly?” Jungin asked. “I like it to move a bit. Reminds me of a rocking chair.”

Taeyeon nodded awkwardly. “No, go ahead.”

With his approval, she rocked it, and he did too. The swing made a croaking sound – a signal that meant the swing was barely used and rusty – and she stopped almost immediately. Taeyeon saw the specks of rust floating in the air. He blew them away.

They were in silence again, but after a while, Taeyeon broke the silence between them. “Do you like it here?”

He saw her biting her lips – again, hesitating – but she answered it honestly, nonetheless. “I like the city. But being here with Detective Hwang and Dongman is fun.”

That made sense. The only time he had seen her laughing was when Seonbum and Dongman were around.

“What about you?” She asked.

Taeyeon folded his arms to his chest. He didn’t like being around people, but Seonbum and Jaewook. He had to change plans with Jaewook, his blood dealer, to stock up his portions a day early so he could join the MT. Taeyeon would love to catch up with Jaewook, but not when the MT he initiated fell on the same day of his appointment.

“It’s fine.” Taeyeon had always been a man of very few words, and Seonbum had only been the one who managed to crack him up.

“I see. But you don’t seem to like MTs. I don’t see you around for barbeques either,” she remarked. “Like earlier. You sat for a good thirty minutes, then you went in to deal with paperwork.”

Taeyeon knew Jungin was inquisitive, and it was the exact reason why she was transferred to his department. In social situations, however, she has the added advantage of reading people’s body language. She knew something was off with him the first time they solved their first case – the French Doll case – and since then, Taeyeon vowed that mustn’t allow her to suspect anything about him, especially his ways of solving the puzzles. If that went out, she would leave the team. And she would leave him.

“I don’t like barbeques. I don’t drink either,” he said, doing his best to mask his fears.

Though he was not looking at her, he sensed that she smirked. The answer did not satisfy her for some reason.

“You’re a busy man with little interest, I guess?” She cut him off before he could protest. “No, I was just kidding. It was a little weird when you could’ve told us you didn’t want to drink. We didn’t have to make you feel awkward. Thought you could join us and we could just sit and talk. It’s not like we talk everyday about… anything that’s not work. And you need to take a break too. South Korea doesn’t grant holidays once a month.”

Taeyeon shook his head, ignoring Jungin’s remarks. “I’m just wondering: why did you ask me to join you here?”

There was a silence, but this time, there was a hint of disappointment and it clouded the air. “At this hour, I wanted to be with you, that’s all.”

Her nonchalant reply puzzled Taeyeon. Jungin even took another fistful of cereal after that. He wondered what she could mean by wanting to be with him.

“There’s something about you that’s weirdly calming. It’s like,” she looked up and their eyes met, “we’ve known each other for a while now, and I didn’t get to spend much time to get to know you.”

“You don’t have to.” The hollowness in his voice caught her off-guard.

With a sigh, she continued. “I’d like to see you as a friend, for once. This weekend. Just for today and tomorrow,” she paused. “I’ve known you for three years, Prosecutor. You’re too good a concealing yourself.

“I know about Dongman; what he likes and what he doesn’t like. Same goes with Detective Hwang. I know when they were born too. I just wanted to know you better… in that sense. And because you’re a mystery to me, I’m curious about _you_. And the girl in the frame. She looks quite young,” Jungin said.

Taeyeon knew exactly the direction Jungin was going with the conversation. If there was anything that he wanted to avoid, it was about his family, or lack thereof. He had suffered too much with finding Yeonji who he had last seen at the dock. Their brief touch and the promises he said profusely until she submerged into the sea, with Prosecutor Jang gripping her waist with his arm, both of them never to be seen again… only Seonbum knew how he felt.

“But I know you’ll refuse to talk about the girl in the frame. We don’t need to go there. Let’s start slow starting tomorrow.” Jungin stood, brushing off cereal dusts off of her, walking away, and bade him good night. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Jungin, I—” He stopped.

She turned around, expecting for him to say something. When Taeyeon didn’t say anything –he was thinking of what to say, Jungin deduced — she said: “Anything?”

He sighed. “I want to keep our relationship professional.”

Jungin, reaching for the door, gave him a small smile. “Prosecutor, I wasn’t expecting for you to be my friend like Dongman and Detective Hwang. I’ve been working with you for a few years now, and I’ll be working with you for some time, so I thought, might as well get to know my boss.” She pursed her lips. “Tell me something you like.”

Taeyeon hesitated. “I like the city.”

She nodded. “Okay, that’s a good start. Now, something you don’t like?”

“Crowds.” He paused. “And being asked questions I can’t answer.”

Jungin suppressed a laugh and shrugged. “Fair enough. I’ll see you in the morning, Prosecutor Min.” She disappeared into the pension, and Taeyeon was left alone in the dark, cold country night.

Ignorance is bliss, they say, and her questions were quite harmless.

Taeyeon knew, deep down, there was something else Jungin was chasing, and he was certain that she will stop at nothing. She has a goal, and he can’t bear thinking the possibility of her finding out who – or _what_ – he was, his history with Yeonji and Prosecutor Jang, and how the names Park Hoon and L were caught up in their affairs.

 _Why and what for?_ These questions loomed in his mind. Did he make it obvious already? Did Jungin finally figured his methods and will pry confessions out of him? Jungin was smarter than everyone in the office, but her recklessness preceded her, to say the least. And if she indeed had successfully figured everything out, by the time she reached the murky depth of his history, Jungin will not only discover the horrific things he sacrificed himself to keep everyone out of, but she will also find herself in jeopardy.

**Author's Note:**

> MT - Membership training.  
> anju - snacks that are eaten while drinking soju or beer.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://colourr-ing.tumblr.com).
> 
> This fic should not be posted anywhere else but here and on my [writing tumblr](http://yeoreumphan.tumblr.com).


End file.
